Blankets
by Turtle-chan in Blue
Summary: 2 beds plus 1 blanket equals a very awkward situation


**I do not own Bleach.**

"Here you go! The best two bed room that you will ever see!"

Karin entered doubtful of the bellboy's comment. It looked like a very comfy room, but question is: does it feel like it?

Her roommate also looked doubtful, but he hated this trip, so no surprise.

She wished she could have shared a room with her sister, but Jinta just had to come and take her. Her dad would naturally stay alone, and her brother and girlfriend would go together. So that left one other person. Hitsugaya Toshiro. In other words, the person who did not want to come.

Of course being the big taicho of the 10th division, he didn't have to come. But Matsumoto-san and Hinamori-san kidnapped him and dumped him here, with us, without soul candy or anything else that would allow him to leave his gigai. Was she suppose to laugh or to feel sorry for him?

He was now surveying the room, glaring at every square millimeter of dust and the closeness of the two beds in the room. Then he grunted with approval. The bellboy left, and they were there all by themselves. One twelve year old and one twelve year old look-a-like. Karma?

"Better get changed, we're going skiing and snowboarding." Karin said.

"Fine."

Toshiro was not at all happy with this forced 'vacation'. At least they were at a ski resort. The colder, the better.

And the roommate decision! Why this Kurosaki? He would have been fine with Jinta or something.

"Well, I'll be changing in the bathroom." She said pointing to a door labeled bathroom.

After they were done changing in their separate rooms, they stepped out. Clad in ski suits, gloves, and hats. Even the Ice Prince needed some warmth.

They walked to the place where to get board and other necessities. There Toshiro noticed there were two types of boards. One that was skinny that you wore one both of your feet, and one that was a flat plank that you stood sideways one. Which type should he choose?

"Hey, Toshiro! I got a board for you!" Karin shouted from the other side of the room. So much for choosing his own board.

"Let's go."

"Fine."

_A few hours later…_

The couple entered the room, tired, and flushed with the excitement. It was night, time to sleep. A cold night it was.

"Hey Toshiro? Can ya turn up the heat?"

"No, it'll be too hot."

"No, it's like a fridge in here."

"Any hotter it'll be an oven!"

"Oh, just turn the heat up!"

"No!"

"Why!?"

"Cuz it'll be too hot!"

"Well, I like the heat!"

"I don't!"

Karin flung open the door in the bathroom, immerging with a toothbrush in her teeth. She stomped over to the heater and turned the controller up to 85 degrees F. Toshiro quickly appeared beside her and turned down the temperature to 60 degrees F. They did this for a while before agreeing on 70 degrees.

Right before they go to bed, Karin exclaims "Hey! Where's the blanket?"

There was no blanket on her bed.

"Just call the front desk and ask them for another."

She lumbered over to the phone on the other side of the room. She made the call but then slammed the phone back to the receiver.

"They ran out!"

"Well, then what are you going to do now?"

She looked over at him.

"Take yours."

Toshiro grabbed his blanket defensively.

"No!"

"You're the Ice King! You can go a night without a blanket!"

"Too bad, your still not getting the blanket."

She grumbled. And while she tore though the room, Toshiro's mind wandered. What will she do? Maybe they can share the blanket…Nah.

"Oh, I'll just go to bed like this."

_Good luck freezing your butt off._

The couple went off to their different beds. It was a very cold night. Very soon Toshiro heard the rustle of sheets as Karin got up.

"Hey, scoot over."

Toshiro moved to the right without a word and Karin slipped in next to him. They said nothing for a while; just enjoying the heat each other gave off.

"Hey, Toshiro?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

Before he could reply, she was already asleep.

_The morning after…_

"Here are your new blankets Kurosaki-san."

Karin grabbed them without a word. From now on, she promised herself, check the hotel room for blankets before sleeping.

* * *

_sorry if it sounds weird, i typed this up while listening to techno O_O anyways this is my first hitsukarin fanfic. there's a funny story on how i dscovered them, but i will not tell. i also am watching fma ova 4 alchemists vs. homoculi part 2. so expect some other things from me._

_**P.S. **Dj Splash is a genius!!! A GENIUS!!! GO LISTEN TO HIS MUSIC!!! MCR is back!!! YEAYYY!!!!_

**_Review?_**


End file.
